


What Gift? Which Gift?

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas Smut, F/F, Gifts, Team Gathering, Team Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root broke into Shaw's assigned new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve, Oh Root!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!!

"But first, let's go shopping!" -Said Root, her face cheerful, she looked all mischievous, well... more than usual.

"I don't think that is a good idea Ms. Groves, the rows at the mall are enormous, and there's a huge possibility that there will be Samaritan operatives." -Warned Finch, as he hurried his pace behind the hacker.

"Oh, come on Harry, let's have a little fun! Besides, you can get some presents for John, Fusco & Bear. And don't worry about Samaritan operatives, I came prepared." -She turned around and winked at Finch once she finished the last sentence, Finch's eyes open wide as if he saw a ghost.

Harold knew that going to a mall on December 24th was the most horrible idea, but how was he going to stop Root? He just couldn't, she was going to do whatever she wants, as always. Oh, this will be fun.

Taking a few shortcuts on the street, as The Machine directed, Root and Harold found themselves at the Manhatthan Mall. They stood in front of it's opened doors for twenty seconds, while The Machine told Root where the cameras are located. Then they got inside, heading to JC Penney.   

Root pushed Finch all the way to the men's apparel area. She helped the paranoid man to choose some shirts for Reese and Lionel. After taking the shirts Root walked around in the store for over sixteen times, only taking two belts made with fine Italian leather and a few packs of socks. Finch, always a gentleman, stopped at the massive row of people, holding Root by the arm to stop her. He asked the pale woman if she was going to get anything else from the store and she shook her head, gesturing politely for Finch to release her arm. They spent thirty minutes in the row, before Finch could pay. 

Right after exiting the department store, Root spotted a Samaritan operative, he was unnarmed, which gave advantage to her. Guess Finch was right, there might be Samaritan operatives. Mouthing "blend with the people to your right" to Finch, he did as told and Root moved discreetly to neutralize the operative, returning to Finch seconds after.

"Let's go to Strawberry!" -Root suggested, her face turning cheerful again, like nothing happened previously. Finch felt even more paranoid, have they walked in front a camera and didn't notice? Are Samaritan operatives following them? He questioned that hundreds of times inside his head, before telling Root for the second time that this wasn't a good idea. But once more, he followed Root.

Good, Strawberry had a few new leather jackets, which Root tried on, taking three out of the seven she chose, she also added a few scarves and skinny jeans and a pair of boots. Finch thought she'd buy the whole store. Well, finally Root got to pay her clothing items. Finch offered to help Root, taking two of the four bags she had. 

They headed to Starbucks, there Finch bought a coffee, tea and donuts. Both of them downed their drinks in a few gulps, as well they ate the donuts quickly. According to Root they had two more stores to visit and according to The Machine they had an hour before more Samaritan operatives appeared.

As they walked, a guy crashed with Finch and his glasses fell, when Finch picked them up, they were broken. The guy spoke in a hostile tone, of course Root didn't like that and looked at the guy in a threatning way, tilting her head to the side, only one meaning "get the hell out of here, now!", the guy understood and moved away.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" -Finch murmured, clearly frustrated with his broken glasses.

"You only need a new frame. You'll have a new frame." -Root told Finch, giving him a reassuring smile. They headed to Sunglass Hut.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Sunglass Hut, how may I help you?" -Said an employee, all happy. The Machine quickly easing his information to Root, he wasn't a threat.

"My Dad here, broke his glasses, he needs a new frame, do you have any that resembles this one?" -Root said showing Finch's glasses frame to the man. Finch couldn't mask the surprised face at the term Root used to refer to him.

"Let me check, I will be back, you both can sit here or wander around if you like." -The employee said, before disappearing.

"Your father?" -Asked Finch in disbelief, only making Root to bring a grin to her lips.

"Harry, what they would think if I say you are my boss, imagine all of their creepy faces at you." -Root mocked, Finch's face was between horrified and freaked out. Poor man, his paranoia must have him wanting to get out as soon as possible.

The employee came back a few minutes later, with two frames, one dark blue and another one matte black. He handed one to Finch and the other to Root. Without trying any of them, he said he'll keep the matte black ones, then he measured the glass to the frame, it fitted perfectly. They paid for them, and then headed to one of the stores they were supposed to go before all what happened...

Finch followed Root, he looked to the floor all the way, he knew it was her because of the boots she was wearing. She stopped, he stopped, mere two inches from crashing with her. He looked up, a giant pink sign, VICTORIA'S SECRET said on it, Finch's eyes wide, his eyes looked like about to get out of his face. Root had a big, bright smile on her face, this was being totally fun... for her.

Nothing more uncomfortable than being paranoid, tired and in a store, surrounded by a lot of women voicing out their stress.

But nothing more uncomfortable than when Root came around Finch, holding a bra' on each hand.

"Harry, which color's nicer: red or purple?" -Asked Root, a devious grin, her eyebrows wiggling.

Harold didn't answer, he was further more sure that Root was doing it on purpose, just for the sake of having some fun. She ended up taking the red one. Finch turned his back on her and decided he'll wait for her on the bench near the register box. She spent other twenty minutes picking other lingerie and other things... For the first time Finch dared to compare the annoyance he was feeling to whatever Shaw feels when Root's around her, but he'll never make it visible. So he waited, and waited, and waited, until he saw Root paying, this will be over soon.

The two were going out, when Finch remembered they needed where to put the gifts. "Hallmark", The Machine told Root. There they'll go. They bought a few boxes and paper to cover them.

The Machine spoke once more to Root, it was time to leave.  Time to go to the subway station. 

Once they were at the subway station, Root took all the bags and started to empty them. She put John and Fusco's shirts in their respective boxes and covered them with the paper, the boxes looked cute. She repeated the process again for the socks and belts. Then she left the subway station, telling Harold that she had some errands to run, he frowned, but didn't ask anything further. She came back an hour later, one big gift box held between her arm and waist. She placed it carefully on Shaw's cot. And moved to put the other gifts there.

Finch watched her every move, without questioning anything. Then Root told him that she'll be back tomorrow.

"Good night, Harold." -Said Root.

"Good night, Ms. Groves!" -Finch replied.


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >#This chapter came in a little past the time, I apologize, I had some issues with the internet :'-C

December 25th...

Reese and Shaw only had to keep an Irrelevant number from suiciding. Fusco had to fill up some paperwork and nothing else. Weird Christmas day.

As the Mayhem Twins walked back to the train station, they watched how kids played with their new toys, peacefully.

"I barely remember my childhood!" -Shaw snapped, a little grin as she looked at the kids.

"I bet you had dolls and you dismembered them, ha, ha!" -Reese mocked, then both laughed.

"I barely remember, but I can tell I had no dolls, I was more of having those water guns. Used to wet my dad's shirts and get scolded by mom. What about you, Reese? Did you have dolls?" -Shaw replied, laughing, then her face returning to be neutral again.

"An action figure once. Then I remember all I get in the next Christmas were basketball balls, football gear, hiking gear, all sporty." -Responded Reese.

They arrived to the train station, there was Finch, Bear and Root. Two bottles of bourbon over the desk, candies and food too. Shaw's eyes of course fell on the delicious and neatly roasted pork ham.

"No one told Lionel to be here?" -Abruptly, asked Shaw, her mouth stuffed with the ham already.

"Mr. Fusco will be with his son today, he won't be able to be here." -Answered Finch.

"Aw, man, too bad because I had a nice gift for him." -Shaw said, her face in a mockery state.

"What, no gift for the others, Sameen?" -Root finally open her mouth, receiving a deadly glare from Shaw.

"What gift? Which gift? One for you? Uhm... Nope, I have none for you, but what about if I kick your ass? Would that count as a gift?" -Shaw threatened, but couldn't hold a small smile at Root's slight pouty face.

"Anytime sweetie." -Root managed to reply, Reese holding a chuckle and Finch ready to stop whatever they were going to say or do.

They interchanged presents, well making an exception for Root and Shaw to themselves. Shaw really didn't have a present for Root, and neither the hacker had one for the ex ISA agent. How was that possible? Yes, Shaw didn't care.

Reese already had too much bourbon so he passed out and Shaw laid him on the cot, Finch decided to stay, in case John wake up. He also kept Bear. Shaw left seconds later, she had a new apartment, assigned by The Machine of course. And Root stayed for another hour making sure Finch, Reese and Bear would be okay. When Finch passed out, she left the subway station.

Asking Her, Root walked to Shaw's new apartment. The door was easy to force open, once inside, she turned to close it, as the lock clicked, she felt hands pushing her against the door and some low voice warning her.

"I bet you asked your robot friend how to get here." -Shaw almost whispered, gripping hardly at Root's sides, pushing her harder against the door, Root's cheek unconfortably pushed against the door's rough wood.

"She is not a robot Sam'." -Root replied, chuckling, but still couldn't move, Shaw had her too trapped.

Widening her eyes and holding a breath, Root felt Shaw's hands moving against her body. Shaw was searching her, like if she was a perpetrator, well... technically she was, Root broke into Shaw's assigned new apartment. Shaw let her hands wander slowly, but firm, she was making sure Root didn't want to tase or drug her again... or was she touching Root?

After reassuring herself that Root was weapons clean, apart of her gun, Shaw left her hands on Root's hips, not gripping, not firm, just resting.

"You found anything interesting, Shaw?" -Asked Root in a mocking and playful tone.

"Shut up!" -Said Shaw and pulled away from Root. But when Root turned to face Shaw, she was already pushed against the door once more.

"What?!" -Said Root, in surprise.

"This." -Shaw replied, taking a gun from the inside of Root's jacket. It had a small ribbon and a small note saying "Enjoy it!" in vivid red ink.

"Thought I didn't have a gift for you, sweetie? -Root said, looking down at Shaw's face, smiling at the Persian.

"I wasn't expecting anything. But speaking of gifts, I have one for you." -Shaw told Root, in that graspy low tone of hers. It sure made Root feel hot, almost instantly.

The sociopath pointed at the sofa, with her new gun. When Root stood in front of the sofa she saw a red gift bag, she heard Shaw telling her to check it out. Root eagerly opened it, a black leather jacket, different from the ones she bought the day before, she tried it on, feeling comfort inside of it.

"Keep it on, you look good in it." -Words scaped Shaw's mouth before she could stop them. 

"Why, thank you Sameen!" -Root said, her cheerful voice in a little high pitch. Shaw rolled her eyes and smiled.

"There's more in the bag." -Shaw murmured, flashing a bigger smile.

Root searched inside the bag again, finding one royal blue buttoned shirt and under it a brand new taser. She almost gave Shaw a hug, but stopped herself. Shaw swore that Root's face looked even more enthusiast than the kids she saw with Reese earlier.

Instead Root only placed her arms on Shaw's shoulder thanking her for the gifts. Surprised when Shaw pushed herself up to capture Root's lips in a kiss. It was soft the first three seconds, then it was a very welcomed attack, which Root allowed happily.

Then Shaw broke the kiss, Root still searched to kiss her, but failed. 

"Are you sure Sam'?" -Root didn't know why, but she had to ask. Shaw nodded and kissed her roughly, quickly.

Tracing the gun, from Root's lips all the way down to her neck, going lower, tracing it between the tall woman's breasts, moving it slowly across the abdomen and finally stopping over the waist band of the jeans, Shaw felt how Root's body tensed. She tossed the gun on the sofa.

They started to walk to Shaw's bedroom, stripping off from their clothes, leaving a line of jackets, shirts and bras on the floor.

Then Shaw was pinning Root against the bed, Shaw's hands gripping tight Root's, her body keeping Root in place, kissing her roughly again. Root's breathing became a little ragged, when Shaw released her left hand and started to run her fingers over her smooth pale skin, then undoing Root's jeans button and unzipping it.

Root grabbed Shaw's hand, and the smaller woman felt confused.

"If you don't want it, I won't keep, okay?" -Said Shaw, a little alarmed.

"It's fine, Sameen, is just- whatever..." -Root murmured.

"Is just what? Tell me!" -Shaw almost begged, but Root wouldn't give her a response. Root just smiled and gestured Shaw to keep on. Shaw didn't ask anything else and returned her hand to Root.

Shaw ripped off Root's boots, jeans and the underwear as well. Root giggled and her giggles were shut by Shaw's fingers prodding inside her mouth. She licked them. Then Shaw moved her wetted fingers to play with Root's hardened nipples, making the pale woman breathe heavy and arch her back, but Shaw pushed her down to the mattress, starting an assault to both breasts with her mouth, alternating between sucks and firm bites, that made Root moan and shut her eyes a few times.

Without any warning, Shaw let her hand between Root's center, feeling extremely aroused when she felt the hot wetness coming from the other woman. It enrolled Shaw in an urgent need to let her fingers inside the hacker, but first she rubbed her index over the sweet spot, liking Root's reaction of squirming, trying to push Shaw's hand away. And the smaller woman repeated the same action, got the same reaction and trailed a few bites from Root's neck, going down to her center. 

Shaw licked teasingly on the other woman's nub and Root shook, but did an evil smile when Shaw looked up to her. So Shaw sucked on it, very hard, Root gripped the bed sheets so tight, if it weren't for the fabric, she would've break the skin with the nails. She moaned, Shaw pinched the clit with her teeth, Root was even more wet, releasing more sounds twisting her body, side to side, biting her lower lip, eyes tightly shut, arching her back, her hands lost with Shaw's hair.

Shaw quit pinching the nub and licked with force, Root retracting her body a little, but enough for Shaw to notice. And Shaw went again and sucked, Root kind of screamed an "Oh!" and Shaw wanted to hear that again.

The smaller woman, pushed two fingers inside of Root, thrusting at a fast steady rhythm, her mouth never leaving the bundle of nerves. So many moans, Root's hands entangled in Shaw's hair scrapping her scalp, pushing her more to her center. 

Root's insides were tensing already, as well as her legs tried to push together, Shaw knew she will be coming soon, so she kept working the clit with her mouth and thrusting even harder. 

"I- I came! Shaw! Please, I came!" -Root said, her hands quickly trying to push Shaw away from her, but no. Shaw only pulled out her fingers and proceeded to hold Root's hands against the bed, never taking her mouth away from Root's center. Root tasted sweet, and Shaw didn't want to stop tasting her. Root wrestled against Shaw's hands, but she failed, Shaw put enough pressure. 

Shaw sucked the swollen sweet spot, making Root come again, listening another high pitched "please" and a body squirm, that felt like an earthquake. Still Shaw didn't leave her center, but she moved to run her tongue from the entrance, poking at it a few times and then going back to the nub, releasing Root's hands, she rubbed the clit with her thumb, Root's body tensed for a third time. Stroking the bundle of nerves softly, and licking it unceremoniously, Root's body retracted violently, Root pulled at Shaw's hair, desperatedly. Shaw made Root come for the third time!

"Please! Shaw! Please!" -Root begged between gasps, the last "please" sounded like a whisper. Pulling Shaw by the hair, she brought the smaller woman to her lips, kissing the Compact Persian Sociopath and also tasting herself in the process. She moaned into Shaw's mouth. Shaw's hands coming to rest on Root's hips, once again.

"You okay?" -Asked Shaw.

"I think so." Answered Root, her chest rising and falling fast.

"I can feel your heart pounding." -Shaw said, her head on Root's left side of the chest.

"You almost killed me, how wouldn't it be pounding?" -Responded Root, laughing a little, then trying to calm her breathing.

Shaw got off from Root, but before Root pulled her to another out of control kiss. Shaw moved to the other side of the bed, then got up from the bed...

"Where are you going?" -Asked Root, rubbing her eyes.

"I just got hungry, I'm going to make me a meal." -Shaw responded, a little annoyed at Root's question. "Uh... Do you want something to eat?" -She asked Root, the hacker shook her head and stood up, looking for her clothes.

Shaw went to the kitchen and did her meal and ate quietly, when she went back to the bedroom, Root was gone.

"Root?" -Shaw called.

"Here I am, sweetie!" -Root answered from the livng room, getting her jacket on.

"Where do you think you are going at 4 in the morning?" -Asked Shaw, sounding more like she was scolding Root than anything else.

"You worried about me?" -Mocked Root, that mischievous look on her eyes.

"No. Just, I wouldn't like to be called in an hour, because I have to stitch you up..." -Shaw replied, annoyance and sarcasm clear.

"But I love it when you play doctor!" -Root pouted, kinda mimicking Shaw's face.

"Shut up, don't push. Stay, you need to sleep." -Ordered Shaw, Root didn't need to be told twice, she stripped from her leather jacket again.

"Where am I going to sleep?" -She dared to ask.

"Over the kitchen's island." -Shaw answered, smiling at Root's face. "It's a joke Root, you can sleep on my bed, I'll go to the couch".

"Oh Sam', you'll freeze there." -Root said, she so meant other things.

"Root..." -Shaw warned.

"Fine." -Root replied, looking at Shaw, tilting her head in direction of the bedroom.

Root fell asleep as soon as her head hit Sameen's pillow. Then Shaw got to the bedroom and covered Root with another blanket and then laid aside of her, silently, like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tesşekur ederim for reading! <3


End file.
